Shadowkid154
Note: This story was not written by me and, by posting it here, I am in no way taking credit for the authorship of it. When you think of Valve, one of the many things you might think is Steam. Steam being the place to download games and annoy your friends like an asshole. I have been on Steam for many years, and by many, I mean about 5. But I always remember the stupid shit the community has to offer, then there is creepy stuff like what I am about to tell you. The following user or whatever it is, is now banned. On November 5th, I've just got my unusual, a sunbeams front runner, it was a really nice thing to uncrate, as I sometimes main Scout. The next day, I get about 2 friend requests, but, one of them, was like your average newcomer scammer, no profile pic, and private profile. I declined his friend request and blocked him. Few minutes passed and my sister, who has her own steam account, bothers me that the same guy is spamming her for me to unblock him. I told her to block him, she did a few minutes later. Then her friend starts complaining that he is getting a whole bunch of comments saying stuff like, "kill yourself" "talk to me or you'll choke" and most distrubingly, "I know where you live, so stop being a pussy and talk to me". She told him the same thing I told him, and blocked him. Then, for some reason, the guy, was on my friends list. He didn't say anything, but when I went to go open an app from my desktop, my beautiful background of a nice beach, turned into hell. Blood was flowing through the chairs, random colored fuzz was violently ripped off and glued into the sand, the blue sea was replaced with burning lava. After looking for at least 9 seconds, a creepy monster walked by, when he was walking, he stared at me with his cold, big, ugly, bloodshot eyes. Then more monsters came up and did the same, until one came closer to the computer screen, was facing me, he opened his bloody mouth. When he was about an inch away from me, a blue screen came up saying that the computer crashed and needed a reboot. I was kinda scared, and the screech made from the first monster was just plain, disturbing, it sounded like rape. I picked up my phone and told my parents that I would be coming over for the rest of the day. So I grabbed my stuff and made sure to bring my computer so that we could see what was going on tommorow morning, that way we as a family could figure out what the fuck was going on. It was about a 30 minute drive to my parents house, so it wasn't that long. I drove and stopped by my nearest gas station, I filled the tank and left. It was a nice day outside, didn't know what I didn't do that instead. I turned on my jam, only to found out that something fell over it and snapped the disc in half. Also that I have a disc radio and my car can't handle USB's, I'll drive silent. In the 16 minute mark, I noticed that the sun was setting fast, like real fast. Soon it was just night, so I turned on the headlights and then the stupid driver behind me was texting and hit my car. I'll have to call my parents to pick me up while the tow truck picked up my car for repair. I brought the computer and went to bed when I soon got to my parents house. Morning arrives, I asked my dad for computer help, he said he'll check it out. Few hours later, he said that nothing is wrong with my computer. After going back home, I went on my computer and same shit as last time, only it never ended. I decided to ignore it and play some games, I'm gonna play some good old Team Fortress 2. The valve guy turned his valve and out came all of his body parts one by one, then his bones, then he just became a pile of flesh. Team Fortress 2 started up, all options were there, but instead of an store button, you got a rob button. I pressed the button and showed me the valve guy again doing the same thing again. I decided to play my favorite server, it said that the server was full, but when there was a spot, when I joined, everybody left. The scout said, "damn it, they left me," I quit the game once I had the chance. Super Meat Boy was next, the game just had Dr. Fetus stabbing Meat Boy, nothing else. When I played Portal 2, there was no portal gun, but a glock. GLaDOS says that its part of a experiment, I clicked left click, and third person came on, it was like a cutscene. Chell held the on the side of her head, and pulled the trigger, GLaDOS replied that the experiment is successful. Undertale was next, I was doing the genocide route, all there was, was the monster that I saw in the background. The computer crashed and was stuck in a glitch state, repeatedly turning off and on. I went on my steam mobile app and told the user, why he did this. He said it been a long time, but now it was his turn to torture you. Then I remembered, the time, that I trolled the kid so hard, he killed himself. Thats him, when he was typing a message, he was banned. The next day came, I woke up, the computer was the same as it was yesterday, and the kid was unbanned. I'll copy the chat for you to read. Moneykill: What are you doing unbanned? shadowkid154: watching u suffer Moneykill: Please stop, you are fucking up my life. shadowkid154: does it look like a really give a shit. you did the same 2 me. Moneykill: revenge isn't the answer kid. shadowkid154: those tears and scares really entertains me. you troll me i troll u. Moneykill: you have a fucked up mind shadowkid154: im gonna keep going until u commit suicide. Moneykill: i really do hope that you get banned you giant faggot shadowkid154: i hope you actually kill yourself shadowkid154 is now Offline. Steam crashed a few moments later, straight after, another monster came up and started killing the computer, causing a blue screen to pop up. But the blue screen now had some cracks and bullet holes. The computer came normal after that, there was an occasional monster, but nothing more. Until the same user forced me into watching his broadcast, which was a previous recording of what looked like his father, killing a man in his 40's. The man looked really innocent and cared alot, maybe even had a great family. The broadcast ended when the head sliced off. Then 4 minutes passed, and then computer looked exactly like it did before. Only instead of the hellish beach, it was a snowglobe with crimson water, it didn't look like blood. The computer crashed with an eerie song that you would hear from a box that you would turn the switch. I unplugged the computer and sat down with my dog, who loves to be a sweet dog. My dog and I sat down and watched some game shows and went to bed. Next morning, Undertale was on the computer, I decided to leave it alone, but it got louder and louder. I decided that I was going to play the game so that I don't wake up the whole city. I soon ran into an orange monster, the monster looked like it was a giant dinosaur, but had yellow feet and green spikes. It had no teeth, a pitch black mouth, 2 giant beady black eyes, and look liked it was knitted like a bag. It came and destroyed the box, grabbed the soul, and ate it. It said, "you're next," then the game crashed. I rebooted the game and the monster said that if he wants to fight, he'll fight. A few hours passed and the game sent into him in the battle menu, after a long and difficult boss battle, harder the sans, the game crashes. I then saw him everywhere on my computer, he was creeping me out, he was on my background, he was walking around, he was on my taskbar. Hell, he was my mouse cursor, few minutes and the monster picked up the camera that setted up the os, and ate it, like in first person. The computer crashed and said, "Knit is on the loose," and showed a picture of the monster in the background. Now shaking like an earthquake, is that monster Knit? The next day, Knit was smiling away, crushing apps, breaking the os, and my computer looked like I was a giant fucking fan of him. Then Knit was on my friends list, he chatted for a little. Knit: Hello Moneykill: who are you. Knit: You're questions are not important. Knit: All I care about is the taste of somebody. Knit: Somebody who is scared straight. Knit: YOU! Moneykill: Me? Knit: Yes, I'll be in your dreams, torturing every second of it. Knit: What should go, your soul or your delicious body. Knit: You got 24 months to answer, or I'm taking both. Knit is now Offline. Knit later ate the computer but now actually burning the disturbing part on the screen for 5 minutes, then burning the crash screen on the monitor for a month. Month passes by and Knit is still on my computer, he is doing, something disturbing. Every second is disturbing gorey stuff, I said fuck it. I took it to my friend's house, who is pretty much one of the best computer engineers in the world. He checks on it and is disturbed on whats going on. He said that'll might take him a few days, I agreed and went home. Few days pass and I went back to his house, he said that no matter what, Knit is always... there, or somewhere when you don't expect him. He said that the computer is not fixable, right after he finished his sentence, this horrifying roar comes from Knit and justs, eats the os, but now with gore and blood. He rips the thing in half. Its been about a few months and have gotten a new computer and shadowkid been banned recently, nothing unusual except Knit crash. I still have nightmares of him and I still remember the laughs and roars of that, from the unsettling thing, named Knit. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Computers and Internet Category:Ghost